


【翻译】家长会

by raojia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 有鉴于Bruce Wayne不在了，校方只能把电话打给Damian的第二顺位监护人来谈Damian在学校里那些……叛逆透顶的行为，而这位新监护人，或者说Wayne家的新首脑，很明显，那正是：Timothy Drake-Wayne先生。但是，事情并没有按照计划好的来。





	【翻译】家长会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PTA Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733523) by [Miss Anne Trophy (Rahndom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Miss%20Anne%20Trophy). 



Damian扬着头走上前，试图无视来自他同学们的好奇眼光，但是他僵硬的背影和小心翼翼背在身后的双手多少暴露了点儿情绪，尤其他还攥紧了自己的手指。

而Tim扬了扬眉毛。

“你不告诉我你干了什么的话我不可能想出办法解决这个。”年长些的青年说着，摇了摇头，通常情况下他会直接拿手拨掉垂到眼前的头发而不是靠摇头，但是这会儿他的手得用来架住拐杖，总的来说，他现在确实是瘸了。

但是Damian只是嗤了一声，固执的不肯去看Tim。

“我依然不明白为什么Grayson不能来，”男孩儿不情愿的说道，“通常老师们都会找他。”

这种论断自从来自Damian学校源源不断的传召在他Wayne企业的办公桌上逐日堆成小山的时候起Tim就从这个熊孩子口中听了无数遍，绝大多数时候Dick都替他去了，可是现在蝙蝠侠正为了依然被困在太空里的其他联盟成员忙的不可开交，而Wayne家也不能再忽视这头房间里的大象了，所以是的，Tim必须来。*

*：the enormous elephant in the room，英文谚语，意指一些显而易见却一直被忽视的问题。

Tim转了转眼珠，垂眼看向这个男孩，用的是以前他每每没达到自己母亲标准的时候她看他的那种眼神，要是Bruce看见了，绝对会超失望的冲他摇头，而Dick肯定会出言反对，但是现在这里只有他和Damian，而且他有权按自己觉得最舒服的方法行事。

“我已经告诉过你了。”Tim冷漠的说道，努力让表现的更像自己的母亲。“首先，Dick从没正式被Wayne家族收养，但是我有，其次，我是个已经脱离父母独自生活的未成年人，还是Wayne企业现在的实际掌权人，最后，我是你最年长的哥哥而你从法律上说是我的被监护人，而是不Dick的，所以如果你在学校里犯了事儿，作为家族首脑，也就该由我来确保你不会让家族蒙羞。”

当Damian颇有点儿难堪的后退了半步的时候他觉得有点儿糟糕，但是想想他在他那个年纪所经历的一切吧……那时候他才几岁？要么三，要么四，那时候他的母亲就对他发表过类似的演说了，所以说，Tim很确定Damian能活的下来。

“我可不觉得这很公平。”Damian回答道，他的脸红了，语气也弱了很多。

“等Dick回来之后你去怪他吧，”Tim耸了耸肩，“现在，待在这儿等我跟你的老师们谈完出来，回家之后我再好好跟你探讨你的行为问题。”

“好吧。”Damian嘟囔了一声，在办公室外一张滑稽可笑的塑料椅子上坐了下来，Tim很确定他的母亲绝不会看好这种反应，所以他阴冷的扫了Damian一眼，然后厌恶的撇了撇嘴。

“好什么？”他反问道。

Damian震惊着盯着Tim，在挺直脊背之前甚至都忘记了发怒。

“好的，哥哥。”

“好一点儿了。”Tim点了点头，迈步走进了那间办公室，校长正在那儿等着他，而当Damian听见那个老女人在Wayne的新首脑面前表现的那样低声下气的时候，他几乎是立刻就跳了起来。

Drake最好不要比他设想的更让他尴尬。

“Drake-Wayne先生，真高兴你能重新回来我们学校，”Andrews女士说道，她的声音因为激动而呈现出一种异乎寻常的尖细，“不得不说，我真的很希望你回来是因为某些更令人高兴的事情，但我们也很清楚，除非情况糟糕透顶，否则一个像你一样的大忙人是不可能抽出时间来浪费在这儿的。”

“Andrews女士，”Tim回礼道，在那女人巨大的办公桌前坐了下来，声音里有种虚假的轻柔，“在我毕业后这么久还能看见您一点儿没变确实是件让人愉快的事。”

那女人笑了起来，弄的Damian很想直接堵住她的嘴，这就是为什么他更愿意Grayson来开这劳什子的家长会，因为每次Grayson面对他那些老师的时候总是表现的谦逊而温和，并且能把谈话时间控制的很短，通常他只会给那些在Damian看来荒唐透顶的蠢话留五分钟——他并没有真的在听——然后就会在保证他会跟Damian谈谈之后出来了。

但Drake很明显只想折磨他。

“怎么说，我们给您打电话的理由主要是我们真的很关心年轻的那位Wayne先生的行为，”Andrews女士重新开口了，嘴巴不赞成的弯曲着，Damian向前倾了倾，竭尽全力的好去听他们的谈话，“他对绝大多数的教师都很无礼，除非特别拜托，他也拒绝服从大部分的命令，对其他学生来说他树立了一个相当糟糕的榜样，很明显也玷污了您尊贵家族的名族，就在今天早上，他还质问Sommers先生他的课程到底有没有用，为这，他被赶出了教室。”

Tim眨了眨眼。

“那确实很严重，Andrews女士，”他轻声说道，“我能问问那时候Sommers先生在教什么吗？”

Andrews女士则冲他眨了回去。

“要我说，Drake-Wayne先生，那根本就不重要，小Damian先生对他所有的课程基本都是一个态度，他总在捣乱。”

Damian恼怒的皱了皱眉。

此时此刻如果换做Grayson就会开始道歉了，他会表现的温顺可亲又魅力无穷，那个老女人就吃这一套，而Drake提出的全新问题则很明显毫无必要。

“回答我的问题好么Andrews女士，”Tim重复了一遍，这一回他的声音变得有那么点儿冷了，“Sommers先生那时在教什么？”

“欧洲人对东方的探索与发现，”她顿了一下，然后回答道，偏了偏她的脑袋，“我不觉得这当中有什么关联，Drake-Wayne先生，你的弟弟从他的椅子上蹦起来，然后大声宣称Sommers先生是一个无能的，脑子里塞满了过时信息的榆木疙瘩。”

Tim嗯了一声，而后Damian听见了一些纸张摩擦发出的细碎响声，毋庸置疑，Tim在翻阅他的课文。

Damian咬了咬唇，双手绞紧了学校规定的可笑领带。

“虽然这样很粗鲁，但是Andrews女士，恐怕我得说我的弟弟是对的。”最终，Tim开口道，“所谓的《马可•波罗游记》两年前就已经被证实不过是一个醉汉的酒后妄想，它根本就不能反映那时候的古代中国。”

他望向那个女人，蓝眼睛冷若冰川。

“您当然知道这点，对不对。”

Andrews女士跟Tim对视了一会儿，没能在这个年轻男人的脸上找到当年那个曾在她学校长廊里温驯徘徊的男孩儿哪怕一星半点的影子，此时此刻，他浑身上下都在倾泻着强烈的不满。

“怎么说……”她尝试着开口。

“Andrews女士，我的家族每个月都为拨给您的学校大量的资金，所以我的弟弟本该获得最高质量的教育和最前沿的信息，”Tim继续道，他的背挺得笔直，而手则垂落到膝盖上，“我是不是可以认为，每当我的弟弟被斥为无组织无纪律的时候，他其实只是在纠正他老师们的无知？”

“是这样的，他……”

“此外，我家给您付钱让您来为他提供教育是您的幸运，但是现在我的弟弟却指出了你们课程过时而落后，是在浪费他的时间，他才只有十一岁，”Tim再度打断了她，而门外的Damian越听越觉得背后有点儿发寒，他甚至开始有点同情那个老女人了，“我可以默认这种行为是严重违背了我们之间合同吗Andrews女士，显然你们并没有提供你们所宣称的那种教育服务，因此我可以说你们骗了我，也骗了Wayne家的其他人。”

“Drake-Wayne先生……”

“而且您还试图通过将我的弟弟打成可恶的叛乱分子来为这种情况遮掩开脱，他明明只是想获得配得上他的教育水平，”Tim说着，摇了摇头，“您知道法律诉讼几个字怎么写么，Andrews女士？”

“法律诉讼？”那女人倒抽了一口气。

“有鉴于您欺骗并污蔑了我的弟弟还有我家的全体成员，姑且不算您这个所谓的‘教育环境’和其他迫害行为那些对我的弟弟所造成的心理损伤好了。”Tim沉声道。

“但是Drake-Wayne先生——”

“不用说了，Andrews女士，我觉得我听的够多了，我会立刻带Damian从这里离开的，”他说着，站了起来，“我的律师很快就会联系您的，日安，Andrews女士。”

没再多说半句，Tim直接丢下了那个惊慌失措喋喋不休的女人离开了办公室，然后一瘸一拐的朝着那个正瞪大了眼睛盯着他的男孩儿走去。

“我们走，Damian，”他简短的说道，“你以后再也不用回来了。”

男孩儿立刻站了起来，飞快的攥紧了Tim的手。

“是的，哥哥。”他不假思索的接道，当他们走出学校的时候他发现大部分学生都充满敬畏的望着他们，这让Damian的脸颊都有点儿烧红了。

“嘿哥们儿，你哥简直赞爆了！”*其中一个男孩儿在Damian的背后高声喊叫着给他们送行。

*：“Dude, your brother is a BAMF!”，其中BAMF是bad ass mother fucker的缩写，怎么说，贬词褒用？ 

Damian一边走，一边对所有向Tim投以感激眼神的高年级学生怒目而视，粗暴的推开他们伸向Tim的手，并且迅速的把人拽进了正在等待他们的豪华轿车，Pennyworth坐在驾驶座上，苍老的脸上带着一抹笑容。

“上午好，Damian小少爷，”当男孩儿滑进后座的时候他冲他致意道，“回家吗，Timothy小少爷？”

“是的，Alfred，”当Tim在Damian身边坐下的时候他回答道，唇边溢出来一抹疲惫的叹息，“多谢了。”

Damian想要控制住他转身去盯住Tim的欲望，尤其侧视镜还给了他提供了一个完美的偷窥角度，他在里面看见Tim抖了抖他自己的肩膀，一次，两次，而所有那些冷漠与鄙夷此刻都从他身上水一般的流走了，他重新变回了平日里那个安静平和的青年。

“我确实做错了事，”他最终承认道，扯掉了自己的领带，“而且表现的很无礼。”

“一点没错，而且你会因此受到惩罚的，”Tim同意道，视线落在车窗外边，“你要明白这个世界会根据我们的一言一行来评价整个Wayne家族，所有的失误都有可能会被媒体捕捉到，然后就该是他们的狂欢了。”

“根据我父亲应对媒体的方式，我可不这么认为。”Damian嘟哝着，视线垂落到他绷紧的膝盖。

“Bruce要演好他给自己拟定的角色没错，但是他为了平息那些关于他冒险行为的流言蜚语在慈善和会议上花了大把的时间，”Tim解释道，“你以后会学会怎样在公众面前展现自我的。”

“可是你今天的行径也可能对家族造成不良影响。”Damian最终还是没有忍住那种冲动，他试过了，但是失败了。

一只手轻轻的落到了他的头顶上，细长的手指缠进他的发丝之间。

Damian抬起眼对上Tim的，那双浅蓝色的眼睛此刻盛满了某种轻柔而温暖的骄傲。

“有些时候，和家人比起来名誉毫无意义，”他慢慢说道，唇边浮起了一个小小的笑容，“你是我弟弟Damian，让你快乐是我的头等大事。”

Alfred在驾驶座上点了点头以示同意，视线粘在后视镜上。

Damian又一次脸红了，当Tim告诉他几年前Bruce也曾给满是困惑的他上过同样的课的时候，他冲动的把头埋进了年长者的肩膀，享受着他温暖的抚摸和柔和的声音。

当他们抵达庄园的时候，Damian已经完全睡着了，而Tim的头则搭在他的脑袋上，沉浸在他们之间少见的和平时刻当中。

而Alfred，完全没有要叫醒他们的意思，停好车之后他便离开去准备午餐了，在他的两位小少爷睡醒之前他会一直让它们保持温热的，毕竟，这就是家人们该做的事情。

“我很确定你在这儿的话也会同意的，Bruce少爷。”这位老人对着空荡荡的屋子说道，笑容里的忧郁并未减少，然而更多的，却是某种安定的温和。


End file.
